


Wards Arc. 1

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: Wards [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the Links are patients, Also there are more patients, Backstory in the prequal, Co-workers, Gen, It’s super fun!, Let the man see his Son!, Pansy - Freeform, Pansy’s, Patient 001, Patient 005, Patient 009, Patient 012, Plants, Ploots, Purple, Screaming, We lost Hyrule, aaaaand, cOnfuSeD ScrEAmiNg, claustraphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: A young doctor named Estan works at a mental institution. When 11 mysterious patients are added to the daily mix, she is accidentally assigned to them with some other doctors. At least, it was a lucky accident.*Or is it really Luck?*
Series: Wards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Patient 009

**Author's Note:**

> Estan reads through the patient Notes. And realizes a key word for Patient 009

“Doctor how are the patients doing?”

Doctor Estan turned her head to see Doctor Flora, the one in charge of this whole operation. Placing Estan in this ward by accident. Estan was not sure who she was confused with, but this confusion better be worth it. 

And the extra pay.

“Well I’ll start with patient 001 to patient 012. Patient 001 seems to be pacing around the room occasionally stopping, as if looking for something. Patient 002, was an obvious experiment, seems to still be hinged, but refusing the help of me or any other doctor. Patient 003 Wouldn't stop murmuring ‘Marin’ over and over till we have him something to sleep with, as he refused to sleep. Patient 004 Seems almost normal and it seems to me he shouldn’t belong here, but therapy would be needed nonetheless. Patient 005 is currently screaming ‘Pup’, occasionally screaming ‘cub’ and ‘traveler’. Patient 006 has managed to break out of his room 8 times and it has only been 3 days. He is also trying to convince us he is 17, when he is clearly 9.” Estan shifted her papers around to look at the other notes had taken. There were so many details in her notes but little time. As she crammed long explanations, into sentence worthy summaries. “Patient 007 Seems to be talking to himself in another language, occasionally laughing at himself, and screaming at himself. Patient 008 claps and giggles a lot at our doctors, showing that he’s not afraid, but it seems he can’t speak. Patient 009 seems to have clearly left reality as to not reacting to anything, or eating, we moved him to the medical ward with 5 Nurses looking after him periodically, with his own doctor, As he can’t even eat. I was actually on my way there. Patient 010 Loved staring at himself through the reflective service in the starting cell so we haven’t moved him. Patient 011 jumps on his head say ‘Fly’ occasionally purposefully trying to jump off the bed onto a doctor. Patient 012 If you can hear him banging on the door screaming.”

“Thank you for the input doctor. I’ll add these notes to the database and be on my way.” Doctor Flora waves goodbye, and Doctor Estan followed in suit. 

—————————————————

Patient 009 - 2/26/20

Isn’t reacting to anything. Several doctors had tried to give him food. It was common knowledge not to force feed him or he would choke. Some had even tried to conversate with him. He only hugs his knees and stares blankly ahead. He is now in the medical ward in room 1459. He has 5 nurses watching him periodically. And one doctor in charge of just him. He is hooked up to a feeding tube, a heart monitor, and an IV with water. He had to be forced away from his hugging-knees position, which was a problem because he had a strong grip. A visit tomorrow to see if anything has changed. 

————————————————

Doctor Estan opened the door to room 1459. And walked up to the doctor. “Hello Doctor Brown, how has patient 009 been doing.”

Doctor Brown furred his brow, “nothing has changed, he’s still like that. He hasn’t even sleeped. Ugh, anything about the other patients?”

“You better be thankful that I can trust you enough to tell you, as I’m supposed to tell you.” Doctor Estan said, causing a laugh from Doctor Brown. Doctor Estan continued, “Patient 005 for I’m assuming a person named ‘Pup’-”

“Looking for me?”

Doctors Estan and Brown tired around in shock, the patient had talked finally responding to something. 

“I want him-”

Doctor Estan had run up to the patient. Instead of asking more questions about who he was, she was more focused on other things. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m tired”

“Well go to sleep”

“She’ll find me”

“She wouldn't find you here. Besides we will take you home”.

The patient fell asleep.

————————————————

Patient 009 - 2/27/20

As of now, patient 009 will be referred to as “Pup”.


	2. Patient 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estan has ‘Pup’ visit Patient 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka. The wholesome Chapter

“How has patient 005 been doing?”

“Still the same Doctor Estan. Screaming the same things over and over again. ‘Pup’, ‘Cub’, and ‘Traveler’. Obviously he stops to eat and sleep. But that’s basically all he does.”

Doctor Estan nodded along with Doctor Davis' explanation. After all, they had tried everything. 

“I think you need to see something.”

————————————————

Patient 009 - 2/27/20

As of now, patient 009 will be referred to as “Pup”. The Patient reacted to the word “Pup”, and then talked about “wanting him”, and was afraid, “she would get him”. “Pup” then fell asleep. When “Pup” woke up he kept asking when he could see “him”. We concluded that “him” was Patient 005.

———————————————————————

Following Doctor Davis advice, Doctor Estan headed down to the hospital ward. Opened the door to the hospital ward, To see ‘Pup’ smiling at her.

“See him? SEE HIM?!”

“Yes you will see Patient 005 today,” She turned to Doctor Brown, “You’ll need to set up a wheelchair for him, with all his vitals hooked in.”

“Ok but I’ll have you know that as soon as he woke up he wouldn’t stop saying that.” Doctor Brown said getting up.

Doctor Estan laughed as she pulled out Patient 005’s file.

————————————————

Patient 005 - 2/27/20

Patient 005 currently screams everyday for ‘Pup’, and more increasingly ‘Cub’ and ‘Traveler’. It has been concluded that Patient 009 is ‘Pup’ and will be referred to that from now on. Patient 005 has strange markings on his face due to the experiments. Surprisingly, Patient 005 still is able to stop screaming to eat and sleep. He will have a visit with ‘Pup’ tomorrow.

———————————————————————

Estan walking down the hallway, pushing ‘Pup’s wheelchair, could hear the screams from two wards away.

“PUP PUP PUP PUP CUB!!!”

“He me”

Estan looked down at ‘Pup’, “ Yes he wants you”. She said nodding.

Estan looked back up as they reached the door to Patient 005’s cell. 

She knocked on the door.

Patient 005 stopped screaming.

“I have a surprise for you Patient 005, I’m coming in.” Estan unlocked the door to the Cell.

Before she could completely push ‘Pup’s wheelchair in the room patient 005 rushed up to them.

Patient 005 five clutched ‘Pup’ and started bawling and occasionally choking out a “Missed Pup”.

Estan tried to move patient 005 away from ‘Pup’.

He held on tighter.

————————————————

Patient 005 - 2/28/20

Patient 005 wouldn't let go of ‘Pup’. They will have daily visits from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time


	3. Patient 012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estan and Doctor Davis still wonder how this is legal. Estan realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: *CONFUSED SCREAMING*

“Oh my God what did we do?!?!” Doctor Davis screamed at the top of her lungs, looking down at the patient.

Doctor Estan and Doctor Davis came in and tried to give Patient 012 some food. Unfortunately that resulted in having the Patient bolt for the door, which was not allowed.

“More Importantly, HOW IS THIS STILL LEGAL?!?” Doctor Estan has to taze the patient to keep him down. This was the closest time to ever leaving the cell. 

The first time he punched a hole in the wall leading to Patient 011’s cell. And they’re very thick walls. 

“It’s necessary to keep the patients at bay.”

“Why would they do this to me?”

“What”

“I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS TEAM!” Estan screeched. Estan calmed herself down and said, “I’m going to go search his files to look at anything that gives us a clue to what is leading to this. If not we might have to…,” Estan paused mid sentence, “No, were not that type of people, we’re not like them.” 

Estan started down the hallway to search the files.

————————————————

Estan decided to first check Patient 005’s file to see how he’d been doing since yesterday.

————————————————

Patient 005 - 2/28/20

Patient 005 wouldn't let go of ‘Pup’. They will have daily visits from now on. It seems the two were trying to have some sort of conversation, mostly consisting of sounds, and pointing. ‘Pup’ pointed at the doctor, and said Doc. It seems that ‘Pup’ is on a quick recovery.

———————————————————————

Estan Smiled, she didn’t have time to completely finish his file so, she had someone finish it for her. Estan’s smile disappeared as she looked at the other file.

Patient 012’s

————————————————

Patient 012 - 2/28/20

Patient 012 continues to bang on and the door and scream. Several doctors figured out that the patient had been screaming ‘Out’. The patient also managed to punch a hole into Patient 011’s cell. Anytime the door opens, Patient 012 tries to escape and often needs to be tied down. 

——————————————————————

“HE’S CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!” Estan screamed bursting into a meeting with, Doctor Flora and Doctor Purah.

“What?” Both of the higher up Doctors asked. 

“Patient 012, it makes sense he’s screaming ‘Out’ and he tries to get out. Demise he even managed to punch a hole in the wall and tried to climb out. He obviously can’t stay in a crowded room even if it is crowded.”

“Thank you for your observation Doctor Estan, you were a good choice for the team even if it was an accident.” Doctor Purah said nodding.

Estan apologized and turned to leave.

“Oh Doctor don’t leave yet,” Doctor Flora said causing Estan to turn around, “I have something for you to add to the files.”

——————————————

Patient 012 - 2/29/20

Patient 012 will now be given full access to, roam around the first, and second floor of the mental ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild


	4. Patient 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estan gets extra coffee, and has to find a missing Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign Language Translator: https://wecapable.com/tools/text-to-sign-language-converter/

“I think you need to see this doctor,” Doctor Anderson said to Doctor Estan stopping her coffee break to hand her a file.

Estan took the file from his, and placed the coffee down, “You interrupt my free energy for this.”

“Anything for my sister, Doctor Estan Anderson,” the eldest said ruffling her hair and leaving.

Estan opened up the file.

And was shocked to see it was Patient 012’s 

————————————————

Patient 012 - 2/29/20

Patient 012 will now be given full access to, roam around the first, and second floor of the mental ward. Later while Patient 012 was wandering around the ward, he managed to get into Patient 005’s cell. Patient 005 recognized him as ‘Cub’, as he will now be referred to. ‘Cub’ is now allowed to visit Patient 005 during roaming hours. (8:00 - 19:00)

———————————————————————

“DOCTOR ESTAN!”

Estan held her breath as she went to the main room after being called by the intercom, hoping she wasn’t in trouble for getting extra coffee.

“Doctor Estan do you have any idea where Patient 001 is?”

“No, I do not Doctor.”

“Well he managed to escape after I left to give him his meal this morning, so you are in charge of finding him. … you may go.”

Estan at first ran to the file room to look at Patient 011’s file.

————————————————

Patient 001 - 2/29/20

Patient 001 walks around his cell in a circle occasionally stopping as if looking for something. When a Doctor comes to his cell he usually makes some sort of sign with his hand like this: 

——————————————————————-

Estan paid enough attention in her sign language class in university to know; that the second hand was L, the third hand was A, the forth was N, and the last was S.

_LAN_S

Estan could easily fill in the blanks to know it was Plants. Patient 001 was looking for plants. She thought for a second and remembered that there was a garden in floor one, of the Mental Ward, so all the patients could have fresh food.

It was also next door to the files room.

She raced next door and looked around the rooms to see Patient 001 examining the flower Garden, made by all the doctors.

“Hey, you're not supposed to be here,” Estan said sitting beside Patient 001. “Pretty garden right?”

The patient reached out to grab a flower. But Estan had to grab his hand to stop him, “No you can’t have that.”

Estan stood up, “I know one you can have though.”

Estan walked around the plants to find her Purple Pansy, in a matching Indigo Pot. “Here she said handing it to him.

Patient 001 studied it in awe.

Estan sat back down, “You know I think they might have to put a tracking device on you, you look like you get lost a lot.”

————————————————

Patient 001 - 3/1/20

Patient 001 will now have a flower in his cell. Patient 001 will also have a tracking device.

**End of Arc 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule


End file.
